Sept ans à t'aimer
by Heibi
Summary: Hermione réprima un juron. En face d'eux, un Drago Malefoy adulte s'avançait, les pans de sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui. Où avait-elle atterri dans cette réalité alternative ? Si Malefoy était adulte, le Retourneur de Temps ne l'avait pas ramenée dans ses années Poudlard ! "Que faites-vous dans les cachots, Professeur ?" Professeur ? FIC ENTIERE DISPO SUR AO3 SEULEMENT
1. ANNONCE

.

.

 **ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE:**

 _A mes chers lecteurs et nouveaux:_

1) Cette fanfiction est en chantier. Rien ne garantit la finition, même si je suis en pleine réflexion (plans, schémas, etc.). Elle risque donc de prendre plus de temps que de coutume à updater et, évidemment, si je dois l'abandonner, je le ferai, même si cette option est bien sûr à considérer EN DERNIER RECOURS DE LA MORT QUI TUE J'EN PEUX PLUS.

.

2) **L** **'intégralité de cette fanfiction est/sera disponible EXCLUSIVEMENT** sur le site Archive Of Our Own.

Mon pseudo sur Archive of Our Own: Petite Pirate

.

Stay tuned, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !

.

.

Heibi


	2. Prologue: Le Sablier

.

Prologue: Le Sablier

.

.

.

— Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Kingsley Shackebolt s'assit en face d'Hermione Granger, chassant négligemment de la main une élégante plume de faisan qui alla griffonner la fin d'un communiqué un peu plus loin.

— A vrai dire, répondit la jeune femme, je le sais déjà.

Le ministre parut surpris.

— Vraiment ?

— Je trouve que c'est triste que le ministre en personne doive se mêler de ce genre de choses, mais ne me tenez pas responsable de l'incompétence de Mafalda, répliqua Hermione d'un ton aigre. Cela fait des années que je dis à Chang qu'on doit la remplacer…

— Ecoutez, Miss Granger …

— C'est elle qui a interverti les correspondances et maintenant Rita Skeeter se fait une fortune avec cette histoire de mages noires près de London Bridge !

Shackebolt eut un soupir.

— Laissez Perkins se charger de ça. Si je vous contacte, c'est pour quelque chose de plus grave… bien que ce soit également ces mages noirs qui m'intéressent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Une affaire « grave » délivrée par le ministre lui-même ne pouvait pas dépendre d'une simple fonctionnaire comme elle. S'il s'agissait d'une histoire concernant des effractions concernant la S.A.L.E, Susan Bones serait la première à en être informée…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte derrière eux.

— Entrez ! Ah…Pile à l'heure comme toujours, Funestar.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit apparaître Saul Funestar, un vieux sorcier grincheux qui avait passé sa vie à étudier la magie temporelle et qui de ce fait trimballait toujours une brassée de livres sous le bras, non sans consulter frénétiquement sa montre à gousset toutes les minutes. Hermione avait lu tous les livres où il était mentionné, dans lequel il expliquait les dangers de l'altération du temps et avait été très excitée de le voir pour la première fois quand elle travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique. Mais il s'était avéré que Funestar n'était pas un sorcier très social, et même qu'il passait sa vie dans son bureau du Département des Mystères.

— Je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles, nota Kingsley alors que le sorcier prenait place à côté d'Hermione.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas réparable, Monsieur le Ministre, murmura Funestar de sa voix fluette en saluant Hermione d'un hochement de tête.

Ses mains noueuses posèrent quelque chose enroulé dans un grand mouchoir en tissu sur le bureau, qu'il déplia délicatement d'un coup de baguette.

— Je crois que vous avez déjà eu un objet de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ? dit Shacklebolt à Hermione.

— Un Retourneur de Temps ? s'étonna celle-ci.

Effectivement, elle se rappelait très bien de l'utilisation de cet objet lors de sa troisième année pour pouvoir assister à tous ces cours. Une année particulièrement éprouvante pour elle au niveau du travail.

— Je savais que le ministère avait fait croire à leur destruction pour éviter d'autres accidents, murmura Hermione, mais je croyais qu'on ne les utilisait pas.

— Très peu, concéda Funestar, visiblement très bavard quand il s'agissait de son sujet d'expertise, l'utilisation excessive d'un seul Retourneur de Temps peut entraîner la création d'une réalité alternative très proche, susceptible de s'entrecroiser et altérer notre continuum espace-temps…quand on estime qu'il a été bien utilisé bien sûr… Beaucoup de sorciers sont restés coincés dans ces autres réalités, tués par leur double, ou bien sont devenus fous.

— C'est pour cela que nous avons estimé qu'il était préférable de détruire la majeure partie des Retourneur de Temps et de stocker le reste au ministère, termina Shacklebolt.

En l'examinant de plus près, l'ancienne préfète des Gryffondors se rendit compte que c'était un modèle différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisée à Poudlard : au lieu d'avoir un seul sablier, il y en avait trois liés ensemble, de tailles différentes. Le sable n'était pas blanc, mais bleuté, laissant penser à du saphir broyé. Le plus gros des trois sabliers était cassé, laissant les particules de poussière bleutées s'étaler sur le mouchoir. Quand Hermione fit mine d'y approcher la main, le sorcier l'arrêta :

— Attention, c'est de la poudre de licorne bleue très rare, qu'on dit disparue depuis le XVème siècle.

— Une poudre qui entrait dans la création de Pensine ? demanda Hermione, qui se rappelait bien de ce chapitre dans le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_.

Shacklebolt hocha la tête.

— Ce Retourneur de Temps ne permettait pas de simplement voyager dans le temps de notre réalité, expliqua-t-il. Il permettait de voyager dans une des dimensions parallèle proche de la nôtre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Lentement, elle recula sa main, comme si le bureau était devenu tout à coup brûlant.

— Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? demanda-t-elle lentement avec perplexité.

Le ministre de la Magie se passa la main sur le visage.

— Ce Retourneur de Temps a été volé dans le coffre de feu Albus Dumbledore par Théodore Nott. Vous savez que tous les Mangemorts jugés pour les crimes commis sous l'ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui sont encore sous la surveillance du Ministère quant au contrôle de la magie. Mais Nott a réussi à garder cet objet et s'en est servi pour voyager dans une autre réalité.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour rendre la gloire à Vous-Savez-Qui, déclara sombrement Kingsley. Il a sévèrement affecté cette autre dimension, notamment en altérant des évènements pour que Vous-Savez-Qui arrive et reste au pouvoir.

Hermione commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je le juge pour ces crimes ?

— A vrai dire, dit lentement Shacklebolt, il y a plus grave.

Funestar hocha la tête et continua :

— Les altérations de M. Nott dans cette autre dimension sont très susceptibles d'affecter notre propre réalité. D'où la présence de mages noires sur London Bridge. Il faut réparer ces altérations.

— Mais c'est une réalité parallèle, tenta Hermione. En quoi elle affecterait notre réalité ?

— C'est une réalité cruellement proche de la nôtre, avertit Funestar. Si notre continuum est affecté, ça peut mener à d'horribles conséquences…comme…

— Le retour de Voldemort dans notre monde, conclut sombrement Hermione. C'est pour ça que des Mangemorts sont de retour… ils sont de cette autre dimension et cherchent à détruire la paix de notre réalité…

Soudain, quelque chose la frappa.

— Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

Shacklebolt ferma les yeux, comme si sa réponse allait être décisive.

— Parce que vous êtes l'une des seules sorcières de ce temps à être revenue saine et sauve de vos expériences avec les Retourneurs de Temps.

Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner et se releva brusquement.

— Vous voulez que _je_ navigue dans cette autre dimension ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Je suis tout aussi sceptique, Shaklebolt, déclara Funestar. Miss Granger est sans aucun doute une brillante sorcière, mais elle manque d'expérience.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait remis ce sorcier à sa place, mais cela jouait en sa faveur. Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas résoudre un tel problème, je ne sais pas comment les dimensions parallèles marchent. Vous allez devoir envoyer des Aurors si les Langues de Plombs ne marchent pas. Moi et Funestar pouvons les aider en effectuant des recherches.

— Malheureusement, les recherches seules n'aideront pas si personne ne peut résoudre les problèmes, grimaça Funestar.

— Hermione…

La familiarité de Kingsley fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne s'adressait plus à elle comme Ministre de la Magie, mais comme membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Je ne t'aurai pas appelée ici si nous n'étions pas à court de solutions. Nous avons _besoin_ de ton aide. Minerva t'a recommandé parce que tu serais la plus apte au boulot.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à un sorcier plus expérimenté ? tenta Hermione. Envoyer une fonctionnaire du Département de la Justice Magique…

— Une fonctionnaire et une héroïne de guerre, rectifia Shacklebolt. Une héroïne qui a sauvé ce monde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

— Avec l'aide d'Harry, Ron, Dumbledore les Weasley, l'Armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix ! répliqua la jeune femme.

— D'accord, concéda le ministre. Nott a modifié des évènements qui se sont déroulés pendant ses années de Poudlard. Nous avons besoin de sorciers de cette même génération.

— Alors demandez à Harry ! riposta Hermione. Il est le mieux placé pour éradiquer Voldemort.

— Le Harry Potter de l'autre dimension en est capable. Mais il lui manque un élément crucial.

— Quoi donc ?

— Toi, Hermione.

A ses mots, la Gryffondor se figea.

— Comment ça ?

— C'est ce que Nott a modifié… Dans cette dimension, tu n'es pas aux côtés d'Harry. Et sans toi aux côtés d'Harry, il ne peut pas vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, Nott le sait.

Hermione se rassit, perdue.

— Où est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que Nott m'a tuée ?

— On ne sait pas, soupira le ministre. Celui qui était le plus susceptible de nous informer est à Ste-Mangouste et Nott s'est jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie au cas où nous tenterions de le soumettre au Véritaserum.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas aux côtés d'Harry. Le cœur serré, elle tenta de s'imaginer un monde où elle n'avait pas rencontré Harry et Ron, un monde noir et plein de solitude.

— Harry a besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

— Pas qu'Harry, répondit Shacklebolt, heureux de voir qu'elle était plus sereine. Nos deux réalités dépendent de toi…

La jeune femme soupira. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus importante que qui que ce soit, héroïne de guerre ou non. Mais rien que ces informations lui montraient l'importance qu'elle avait joué dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

— Soyons clairs, déclara-t-elle d'un ton posé, _dans la possibilité_ où j'accepterais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?...Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant le visage de Kingsley s'éclairer.

Funestar s'éclaircit la gorge et agita sa baguette. Le mouchoir se noua de lui-même, entortillant le Retourneur de Temps cassé avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ». Le sorcier sortit un rouleau de parchemin de la poche de sa cape qu'il déplia. En tordant le cou, Hermione parvint à voir qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs frises chronologiques plutôt vides avec quelques annotations, la plupart semblant tout bonnement des réflexions.

— Ça n'a pas été facile, d'extraire des bribes de souvenirs de la mémoire endommagée de M. Nott et de notre Langue-de-Plomb, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup de questions que je me pose, beaucoup d'informations qui sont peut-être des mensonges... Mais l'altération faite par Nott semble remonter à vos années à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il est impossible de déterminer avec précision ce qui a été modifié, car nous ne savons pas ce que vous avez fait pendant vos années à Poudlard. Il vous faut juste faire en sorte de réparer ce qui a été brisé, comme les morceaux d'une histoire que vous recollez ensemble.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Mais ça va prendre des années !

— D'où le Retourneur de Temps, Miss Granger, expliqua Funestar. Si vous arrivez à restaurer la propre histoire de cette dimension parallèle et revenir ici, notre réalité et la sienne continueront à exister sans crainte de s'entrechoquer. Vous pourriez juste voyager dans cette réalité.

— Cela peut prendre plusieurs jours à plusieurs semaines, indiqua Shacklebolt, mais bien sûr, cela dépend de toi, Hermione.

La jeune femme se leva lentement, peu sûre d'elle. Tout à coup, un gros poids était tombé sur ses épaules

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire…il me faut du temps.

— Je crains que celui-ci ne soit compté, soupira le ministre. Mais je comprends.

— Je dois en parler à Ron avant de prendre une décision finale.

A ses mots, Shacklebolt leva vivement la tête.

— Hors de question, cette affaire est confidentielle.

— Si je viens à disparaître pendant plusieurs mois, mon fiancé doit le savoir. Et nous savons tous les deux que le motif que vous donnerez au département de la Justice Magique ne convaincra ni Ron, ni Harry.

Kingsley dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

— Entendu, soupira-t-il. Mais en dehors de Potter et Weasley, personne ne doit être au courant.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit d'un pas hésitant, visiblement troublée par la nouvelle. Le ministre ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Funestar referma son parchemin d'un coup de baguette et commenta :

— Vous savez, je ne crois pas que Miss Granger soit la candidate idéale, mais si elle sait manipuler un Retourneur de Temps, vous auriez dû la forcer à accepter.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle marche, répondit le ministre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'elle nous aiderait.

Funestar hésita, avant de s'enquérir :

— Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout dit dans ce cas ?

Kingsley serra la mâchoire :

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'ajouter une difficulté supplémentaire. Pour le moment, attendons sa réponse et préparons-la pour ce qui l'attend.

.

.

.

— Wouaw…je veux dire…

— Ron ! Attention !

Hermione saisit le poignet de son fiancé qui envoyait sans le voir des étincelles droit sur Pattenrond qui siffla de colère avant de se réfugier sous le bahut.

— Pardon…Je veux dire… J'ai pas tout compris mais, ça me semble très dangereux, Hermione, dit Ron très sérieusement. Tu m'as toi-même dit que le Retourneur de Temps était risqué d'utilisation, alors voyager dans une autre réalité…Mon père m'a raconté des histoires sur des sorciers qui s'y sont risqués…

Pour toute réponse, l'ancienne préfète des Gryffondors se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

— Tu as raison… Mais Shacklebolt m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, notre univers pourrait subir de grands changements. Je ne veux pas que notre continuum espace-temps soit fichu en l'air simplement parce que je n'ai pas voulu prendre ce risque.

— Non non !

Ron la saisit par les épaules.

— Crois-moi, je connais les méthodes de Kingsley. Il est parfait dans l'art de faire culpabiliser les gens. Lors de mon premier assignement d'Auror, c'est limite s'il ne m'avait pas dit que toute notre économie s'effondrerait si je n'acceptais pas la mission. Et devine ce que c'était ?

— Ron ça n'a rien à voir, pour l'amour du Ciel !

— Arrêter un pauvre contrebandier de chaudrons ensorcelés ça n'est pas la fin du monde, répliqua Ron.

Il lâcha Hermione juste le temps de prendre un biscuit que Mme Weasley avait cuisiné pour eux.

— Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas te laisser influencer par Kingsley, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue. Ron ne connaissait pas les dangers que pouvait provoquer un Retourneur de Temps mal utilisé. Elle-même avait utilisé son propre Retourneur de Temps à l'excès et c'était déjà un miracle que personne n'en ait souffert…

— Bon, allons nous coucher, dit Ron en se levant. Demain, j'ai une montagne de paperasses qui m'attend.

— J'arrive, murmura Hermione.

Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime. C'était comme un problème d'arithmancie particulièrement compliqué. Ron avait tort de prendre les choses à la légère, mais il avait raison sur un point : elle ne pouvait pas accepter comme ça. Pas avec des informations aussi floues que celles qu'elle avait.

Saisissant sa baguette magique, Hermione la pointa en direction de la grande bibliothèque du salon. Contrairement à Ron et Harry, elle avait gardé la totalité de ses livres, sans compter les nombreux autres qu'elle avait achetés : l' _Histoire de la Magie_ , tous ses livres d'arithmancie, les nombreuses recherches de Saul Funestar et même _Lever le voile du Futur_ volèrent jusqu'à elle. Alors qu'Hermione s'attelait à sa prise de notes, elle eut tout à coup l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand elle était encore élève à Poudlard.

Esquissant un sourire, elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

.

.

.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

— J'ai plusieurs questions.

La voix ferme d'Hermione fit sursauter Funestar de sa chaise de bureau. Ce dernier faillit en perdre son monocle qu'il rattrapa de sa main ridée et noueuse de justesse.

— Je…Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je suis déjà venue au Département des Mystères, professeur Funestar, expliqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas votre porte qui disparaît et réapparaît n'importe où qui va m'empêcher de rentrer dans votre bureau.

— Vous êtes bien la meilleure sorcière de votre génération, soupira le vieux sorcier.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire, fit remarquer Hermione.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle prit place sur la chaise en face de son bureau et déplia un des nombreux parchemins qu'elle avait apporté. Funestar fit un bond en arrière.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Des notes, répondit la jeune femme. Je m'interrogeais sur l'accès à cette autre dimension. Cela implique-t-il la création d'un portail temporel ?

— Euh…Oui, oui, répondit Funestar. Avec la frise chronologique, les rituels adéquats et un Retourneur de Temps comme celui que vous avez vu, nous serions en mesure d'ouvrir un portail temporel.

— Mais pas de le maintenir, répliqua Hermione en réfléchissant. Si on prend en compte le fait que Nott a altéré un évènement qui a des conséquences sur plusieurs années, on ne peut pas compter sur un portail temporel maintenu pendant des années. Revenir dans notre réalité peut être difficile. Et qui sait à quelle période je reviendrai…

— Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse quant à la précision de la période temporelle lorsqu'on passe dans une autre dimension, dit Funestar en se grattant le crâne dégarni. Mais je sais par contre qu'il est possible de créer un autre portail temporel depuis une autre dimension.

Hermione hocha la tête.

— Vous avez pu récupérer quoi exactement à partir des souvenirs de Nott ?

— Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, répondit le sorcier en saisissant un parchemin. Beaucoup de souvenirs sont emmêlés dans la tête de ce jeune homme. Nous savons par contre qu'il n'a pas pu modifier les altérations sans qu'elles ne se voient. Mais nous savons que la plupart des modifications datent de ses études à Poudlard.

— C'est trop vague, coupa Hermione. Il faut savoir précisément ce qui a été modifié. Il est hors de question de rester sept ans dans cette autre dimension.

Funestar retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, puis saisit sa baguette qu'il agita mollement. Un Retourneur de Temps au sable bleu se posa entre eux.

— Tiens ? Je croyais qu'il n'était pas possible de le réparer ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Fort heureusement, nous avons pu nous en procurer un autre, soupira Funestar. Cela n'a pas été facile, les Retourneurs de Temps sont extrêmement rares. Mais en synchronisant la fréquence magique des deux Retourneurs ainsi que les souvenirs de notre Langue-de-Plomb à Sainte-Mangeouste, le Retourneur de Temps pourrait agir comme un Portoloin vers les moments qui ont été précisément altérés par Nott.

Hermione étudia attentivement la frise, tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture de Funestar quand celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez dit que vous vouliez du temps pour réfléchir…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

— Honnêtement, même si je reconnais votre talent, je sais d'expérience que voyager dans le temps, voire voyager dans les dimensions est dangereux. Le temps est une chose fragile, et je ne saurai confier une tâche à une sorcière qui n'a qu'une connaissance limitée.

Hermione fut sur le point de lui rabattre le caquet quand il continua :

— Mais tout laisse à croire que M. Nott a voulu changer les évènements pour créer une dimension où Vous-Savez-Qui règnerait enfin en maître…

La jeune femme réfléchit : si Nott aurait vraiment voulu que Voldemort soit au pouvoir sans avoir d'ennemi, il aurait tué Harry. Mais personne ne pouvait tuer Harry, étant donné qu'il était lui-même un Horcruxe. Et puis, il lui aurait été impossible de commettre un meurtre à Poudlard… pas sous la surveillance de Dumbledore.

— Miss Granger ? Vous avez d'autres questions ? reprit Funestar.

— Une chose, répondit Hermione. Réparer ce qu'a fait Nott pourrait résulter à plus d'altérations.

— Chaque zone altérée dispose d'un quota, répondit Funestar. C'est à cela que sert le sable de licorne. Lorsque trop d'altérations arrivent dans une zone et qu'elles ne sont pas réparées, cela peut causer une rupture dans la temporalité. A moins de modifier tout et n'importe quoi, un individu seul ne peut pas causer de profondes altérations, mais dans votre cas, je ne saurai que vous recommander d'être prudente. Après tout, nous parlons de la renaissance de Vous-Savez-Qui.

.

.

.

— Hermione, tu n'as pas à faire ça, s'écria Ron alors que la jeune femme mettait quelques vêtements dans son vieux sac en perles.

— Je crois que ma décision est déjà prise, répondit celle-ci d'un ton las.

Voilà déjà depuis ce matin qu'il tentait de la faire changer d'avis. Au début, il invoquait son incapacité à rester sans elle et sa bonne cuisine, mais maintenant, il devenait de plus en plus insistant.

— Ron, reprit Hermione, si tout se passe bien, je reviendrai dans quelques semaines.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire face.

— Et si ça se passe mal ? répondit-il d'un ton sérieux.

— Ron, j'ai déjà utilisé un Retourneur de Temps…

— Ce n'était pas le même, la coupa Ron, exaspéré. Et pourquoi moi et Harry on ne peut pas venir avec toi, hein ? Je te signale qu'on a aussi aidé à capturer Tu-Sais-Qui.

— On ne peut pas y aller tous les trois, Ron, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. S'incruster à Poudlard seule peut encore passer, mais à trois, nous serons juste suspects.

Sans compter le fait que Ron et Harry étaient amis dans cette dimension parallèle. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras.

— J'ai utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pendant une année, et je suis encore là. Nous avons fait bien pire depuis, non ?

Ron soupira. Il savait qu'il avait perdu.

— Si tu ne reviens pas, je te jure que j'irai te chercher moi-même ! prévint-il. Ou je menace Kingsley !

— Et tu vas finir à Azkaban, répondit Hermione en rigolant avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quand elle sentit les mains de son mari se glisser sous son haut, elle soupira contre ses lèvres :

— Tu sais…Après tout, je n'ai pas à finir ma valise que maintenant, hein…

Pour toute réponse, Ron les fit tomber sur le lit où Hermione éclata de rire.

.

.

.

Kingsley Shacklebolt eut un regard las envers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Je trouve que votre requête extrêmement déplacée, M. Malefoy.

— Au contraire, elle est complètement justifiée, répliqua ce dernier.

Le ministre lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je vous signale que j'ai déjà consenti à déplacer votre père dans une résidence surveillée ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il resterait à Azkaban.

— Faites attention, monsieur le Ministre, lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Je vous rappelle que c'est _vous_ qui avez besoin de _mon_ Retourneur de Temps. C'est moi seul qui peut réparer les bêtises de Nott, parce que je suis le seul à détenir un tel objet.

— Mais vous allez tout gâcher.

— Il est normal que je cherche à protéger cet objet, rétorqua l'ancien préfet des Serpentards, quand on voit ce qui est arrivé au dernier Retourneur de Temps. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça comique que vous ayez pu trouver un remplacement à votre benêt de Langue-De-Plomb.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se leva de colère.

— Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il. Je refuse de négocier avec un Mangemort ! Vous savez très bien que je peux vous forcer à me donner ce Retourneur de Temps.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Il ne devait son salut qu'au strict apprentissage que son père lui avait enseigné quant à la façon de se tenir en société. Ainsi, le ministre de la Magie ne le vit pas trembler à l'évocation du mot « Mangemort » et à toutes ses insécurités qui refaisaient surface.

— Allez-y, railla-t-il d'une voix froide. Le ministère n'est déjà pas au beau jour avec cette histoire de contrebande de baguettes, Rita Skeeter trouvera mon histoire très intéressante. Je vois déjà le titre du prochain article à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ : « _Le Ministère fait appel à un ex-Mangemort pour gérer une crise_ ».

Face au silence du ministre, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Intérieurement, il se demanda si son père serait fier de lui.

— Comprenez que ce n'est pas seulement par pur caprice, avertit Malefoy. Vous vous rendrez compte à la fin que tout le monde gagne.

Kingsley soupira.

— Entendu…

.

.

.

Hermione caressa le visage de Ron, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Son fiancé fit courir ses mains sur ses hanches nues et chuchota :

— Si tu m'aimes vraiment, ne pars pas.

— Le chantage affectif ne marchera pas, Ron.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire, avant de saisir Hermione et la faire basculer sur lui, savourant son petit cri de surprise.

— Et là, ça marche ? la taquina-t-il en la chatouillant.

— Non ! rigola Hermione en tentant de s'échapper.

Ron ne s'arrêta pas et ils finirent par se débattre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Finalement, Hermione se pencha sur Ron et l'embrassa tendrement :

— Je reviendrai, chuchota-t-elle.

Tous deux finirent par s'endormir, exténués par leur soirée d'amour.

.

.


	3. Première année: Chapitre 1

.

.

 **Première année: Chapitre 1**

.

.

Hermione glissa la frise chronologique de Funestar dans son sac en perles et glissa le Retourneur de Temps autour de son cou.

— Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher, hein ? s'enquit-elle avec appréhension.

Funestar allait répondre, mais Kingsley le coupa :

— Certain, Hermione. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer d'avoir une seule fausse note.

La sorcière hocha la tête en tremblant.

— Bon, où est le portail ?

Pour une raison non apparente, la jeune femme s'était attendue à un vortex coloré, mais Funestar lui présenta un miroir en face d'eux.

— Tenez, voilà toutes les instructions sur ces parchemins, dit-il en lui tendant plusieurs rouleaux. Tout est détaillé : création de portails temporels, les annotations que j'ai faites, l'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps…oh, j'ai failli oublier, le plus important !

Il lui présenta un objet brillant qu'il lui mit dans la main.

— Un Miroir à Double Sens, expliqua-t-il. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous serez en mesure de nous contacter.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux.

— Vous pensez qu'il va marcher malgré le fait que je sois dans une autre dimension ? s'enquit-elle.

Funestar allait répondre, quand Kingsley intervint :

— Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation d'intellectuels, mais vous savez qu'un portail ne peut pas être maintenu indéfiniment sans risquer des problèmes.

Hermione faillit lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le garder actif plusieurs heures d'affilées s'il savait qu'elle arriverait le matin et surtout qu'il avait intérêt à changer de ton : après tout, elle était la seule à avoir accepté ce poste, quand bien même elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Avec un soupir profond, elle jeta un regard vaguement par-dessus son épaule, comme pour espérer voir Ron surgir une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir. L'ancienne préfète des Gryffondors expira bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. D'un pas raide, elle marcha droit vers le miroir qu'elle traversa. Dès qu'elle fut de l'autre côté, Hermione éprouva la sensation de marcher dans une espèce de mélasse compacte qui ralentissait tous ses mouvements, manquant même de la faire trébucher.

La jeune femme se rappela soudain de ce qu'il se passait pour les sorciers restés coincés entre deux dimensions et commença à se débattre pour courir sous l'effet de la panique. Puis, tout d'un coup, la sensation s'arrêta et la gravité redevint normale. Emportée dans son élan, Hermione vacilla et tomba la tête la première dans un cri. Sa joue heurta violemment le sol de pierre froid d'une salle sombre qui sentait l'humidité. Avec une plainte de douleur, Hermione se releva péniblement et regarda autour d'elle en massant sa joue endolorie.

C'était l'un des cachots de Poudlard, la salle de classe de potions où elle se souvenait avoir été en deuxième année. Secouant la tête, Hermione vérifia sa coiffure dans le miroir, chassa la poussière de son pantalon et sortit avec appréhension.

C'était probablement le début de la soirée, si elle en croyait sa montre, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du jour. Nott avait commencé à modifier les souvenirs quand il était à Poudlard, mais Funestar avait été incapable de savoir quand exactement. Les couloirs étaient déserts, à part…

— Miawww…

Le miaulement de Miss Teigne glaça le sang d'Hermione qui se figea en voyant la chatte de Rusard plantée devant elle. Ni une ni deux, conservant ses bons vieux réflexes d'antan, Hermione tourna aussitôt les talons…pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rusard.

— Aaaaah ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écria Hermione avec amertume en portant sa main à son cœur.

Pour toute réponse, Rusard eut un sourire mauvais.

— Il est interdit aux étrangers d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école sans autorisation.

— Je ne suis pas une étrangère, répliqua Hermione.

Etait-ce vraiment une dimension parallèle ? Car Rusard et Miss Teigne semblaient exactement les mêmes.

— Ah ouais ? Et vous êtes qui alors ?

— Euh…Eh bien, je…En fait je suis… Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Rusard fronça les sourcils…

— Pourquoi je vous reconnaîtrais ?

Mais une voix traînante familière s'éleva derrière eux :

— J'espère que vous savez que vous êtes attendus pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition, Argus.

Hermione sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine. En face d'eux, Drago Malefoy s'avançait, les pans de sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui. Il sortait manifestement du bureau de Rogue. Mais le plus choquant, c'est que Malefoy était adulte.

La jeune femme réprima un juron. Où est-ce qu'elle avait atterri ? Si Malefoy était adulte, alors on n'était pas dans ses années Poudlard ! Pire encore, un Malefoy adulte la reconnaîtrait !

— Vous aussi, professeur, lança Malefoy en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les cachots ?

Cette fois, Hermione sentit qu'elle allait vomir. Professeur ?

— Je…j'allais justement remonter pour…, balbutia Hermione.

Malefoy ne lui accorda pas un regard et se tourna vers Rusard, laissant à la jeune femme le sentiment d'être une parfaite idiote.

— Professeur ? croassa Rusard qui regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

Malefoy se tourna vers le concierge.

— Le professeur McGonagall s'attend à ce que vous conduisiez l'élève de première année qui est tombé dans le lac, déclara-t-il à Rusard.

Hermione eut presque un gémissement de panique en voyant Rusard s'éloigner, la laissant avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait. Aussitôt, la Gyrffondor salua brièvement Malefoy :

— Bon, je vais…A plus tard.

Et elle s'éloigna presqu'en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit :

— Tu es sûre que tu n'oublies rien, Granger ?

Hermione se figea.

— Euh…Merci ?

Malefoy eut un rire sans joie.

— Je parlais du miroir, Granger.

Cette fois, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui un frisson d'effroi lui parcourant l'échine.

— Qu…Quoi ?

Malefoy s'avança vers elle.

— Je pense que même une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi sait que c'est dangereux de laisser un portail temporel non scellé ?

— Portail temp…mais, attends, bredouilla Hermione. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es…

— De ton monde ? Ce que tu es longue à la détente, répliqua Malefoy, visiblement agacé, mais fier de son petit effet.

Cette fois, la jeune femme se sentit mal.

— Mais…Mais Kingsley ne m'a pas prévenue ! Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? Est-ce que Nott a déjà…

Malefoy la saisit par le bras en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

— Tu es folle ? Pas ici ! Le coin est truffé de Serpentards !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions où était sortie Hermione. La Gryffondor réitéra ses questions.

— Pourquoi tu es ici ?

— C'est un de mes Retourneurs de Temps que tu as autour du cou, Granger, nota Malefoy.

Il passa la main dans son col pour en retirer un autre, identique au sien.

_ Ces idiots du ministère n'ont jamais pu réparer celui de Nott, est-ce que tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais les laisser endommager un bien aussi précieux ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le portail. Le miroir vibra et dégagea une aura bleutée avant de redevenir intact.

— Pourquoi nous sommes professeurs, ici ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy.

— Dumbledore cherchait des professeurs, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour que l'on circule en toute liberté à Poudlard.

— Mais pour convaincre Dumbledore, tu as dû rester ici des jours, indiqua Hermione.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— J'imagine que le ministère n'a aucun scrupule à sacrifier des ex-Mangemorts, nota-t-il avec ironie. Mais dans cette réalité, Rogue n'est pas à Poudlard. Alors j'ai pris sa place de professeurs.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

— Parce que j'aime notre ministère, bien sûr, railla-t-il.

Hermione ravala sa réplique cinglante face à ce sarcasme, mais comprit qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus pour l'instant.

Ils finirent par sortir de la salle de classe pour remonter l'escalier menant hors du cachot. Hermione ne nota aucun changement. Poudlard était bien la même école que dans ses souvenirs.

— Je suis professeur de quoi ici ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas.

— Sortilèges ? tenta Hermione.

— Non.

— Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Malefoy s'esclaffa.

— Tu veux être éjectée dès ta première année en tant que professeur ?

Hermione secoua lentement la tête. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et elle bondit près de Malefoy avec enthousiasme.

— Arithmancie ! Je connais encore par cœur toutes les formules pour…

— Non, Granger, soupira Malefoy.

Mais Hermione notait quelque chose d'étrange dans son expression.

— Histoire de la magie ? Soin aux créatures magiques ?

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle, la regardant sans répondre. Hermione commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

— Astronomie ?

La Gryffondor comprit subitement l'expression de Malefoy : une expression narquoise, comme quelqu'un qui avait joué un bon tour.

— La tour juste en face, Granger, déclara Malefoy d'un ton railleur.

Cette fois, Hermione eut l'impression d'être passée à travers un fantôme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, n'émettant que des sons incompréhensibles. Malefoy s'esclafffa d'un rire peu charitable en la voyant perdre tous ces moyens.

— Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup, pouffa-t-il.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il traversa le hall d'entrée pour aller vers la petite porte réservée aux professeurs donnant l'accès à la Grande Salle. Hermione ne retrouva l'usage de la parole que quand Rusard entra par les grandes portes avec un Neville Londubat âgé de onze ans trempé jusqu'aux os, serrant Trevor contre lui.

— DIVINATION ?! s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée, sa voix projetée à travers tout le hall.

.

.

.

— Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? De toutes les disciplines de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu choisisses celle-là ?

Hermione chuchotait à toute vitesse, penchée sur Malefoy qui ne lui accordait aucune attention, réprimant un fou rire peu charitable à son égard. La Gryffondor abandonna la partie en sentant le regard du professeur Brûlopot sur sa nuque.

C'était très étrange de voir Poudlard ainsi. La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bond et des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle voyait Fred et George Weasley encore jeune, côte à côte. Fred était vivant. Dumbledore était vivant. Et ils allaient bientôt entrer dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, la jeune femme eut un doute.

— Malefoy ! chuchota-t-elle en tirant la manche du Serpentard qui se dégagea avec un rictus agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on nous reconnaît ?

— Personne ne va nous reconnaître, Granger, répliqua Malefoy. Des milliers de Sangs-Purs ressemblent à la famille Malefoy sans pour autant en faire partie. Et avec les lunettes ridicules du professeur Trelawney, personne ne risque de te reconnaître.

Hermione faillit lui faire ravaler sa réplique, mais alors qu'ils allaient s'affronter à nouveau les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. Malefoy et Hermione tournèrent la tête en même temps et eurent un choc. Ils étaient là, ils se voyaient eux, encore enfants. Hermione éprouva une étrange sensation et ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa fourchette. On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se retrouver face à son double, mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle se voyait à onze ans parler à Susan Bones en regardant le plafond magique.

— C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, un livre…fascinant !

Malefoy se regarda en train de parler à Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivait. Crabbe…qui était encore en vie. C'était tellement étrange de se dire que cinq ans plus tard, tout basculerait déjà pour lui. Puis, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

— Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle. Regarde.

Elle ignora royalement le regard agacé du Serpentard, de même que le déplacement de sa chaise pour s'éloigner d'elle. Hermione pointait le doigt vers la table des Gryffondors. A première vue, Malefoy ne comprit pas, mais finalement, il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour des fantômes de Poudlard qui se cachaient pour faire peur aux premières années étaient en fait des filaments bleutés qui serpentaient. Cependant, seuls Hermione et Malefoy semblaient les remarquer.

— Tu crois que c'est relié à une altération ? demanda Hermione. J'ai l'impression que les filaments convergent vers nous.

Et c'était vrai. Les filaments se dirigeaient paresseusement vers eux, mais ne semblaient pas agressifs.

— Ils sont attirés par nos Retourneurs de Temps, déclara Malefoy. Ça veut dire que quelque chose a changé là où ils sont concentrés.

Hermione leva la tête.

— Il faut trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas naturel, mais c'est impossible de discerner ce qui est propre à ce monde et ce qui ne devrait pas être de ce monde.

Elle étudia attentivement la table des professeurs. Hormis elle et Malefoy, tous les autres professeurs étaient là, à Poudlard, Quirrell inclus.

— Est-ce que tu as remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent avec Quirrell ?

— Abbot Hannah ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Malefoy secoua la tête.

— On ne peut pas modifier toute la continuité temporelle et le neutraliser maintenant.

Hermione fit la moue et se pencha pour voir le professeur Quirrell. Ce dernier tentait de surpasser son bégaiement en ayant une conversation avec le professeur Sinistra qui faisait de son mieux pour suivre.

— Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

— SERDAIGLE !

— Peut-être qu'il faut aller plus loin dans le temps, suggéra-t-elle. Pourquoi on est venus à ce moment ?

— Idiote, il fallait bien qu'on nous introduise comme professeur à Poudlard, répliqua Malefoy.

— Pas besoin d'être agressif, je cherche juste une solution, rétorqua Hermione, sur la défensive.

— Brown, Lavande !

— GRYFFONDOR !

— Alors arrête de poser des questions, lança Malefoy. Et puis, pourquoi tu me parles d'abord ?

— Pourquoi tu es ici ? répondit Hermione au tac-au-tac.

— On peut très bien faire notre enquête chacun de notre côté, je te signale que je ne suis là QUE parce que ce Retourneur de Temps est à moi.

—Oh, quelle grandeur d'esprit et de générosité !

—Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

—POUFSOUFFLE !

— Mais tu connais Nott, continua Hermione, tu pourrais savoir ce qui a changé chez les Serpentards.

En voyant Malefoy rouler des yeux, elle se braqua. Pourquoi diable était-il là s'il devait râler à tout bout de champ.

— Nott n'attaquerait jamais sa propre maison !

—Granger, Hermione !

— Et qu'est-ce qui changerait de toute manière, chez les Serpentards ? Les filaments sont concentrés chez les Gryffondors !

—SERPENTARD ! cria le chapeau.

Hermione et Malefoy levèrent la tête en même temps alors que des applaudissements retentissaient dans la Grande Salle. La petite Hermione retira le Choixpeau Magique de sa tête et sauta joyeusement du tabouret en courant vers la table des Serpentards qui l'applaudissaient bruyamment.

— Je crois qu'on a la réponse, bredouilla Hermione, ahuri.

Malefoy se renfrogna.

.

.

.

— Professeur Dumbledore !

Hermione courut après le directeur de Poudlard, ignorant le flot de premières années de Poufsouffle qui marchaient avec excitation jusqu'à leur salle commune. Quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot pendant un moment.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, devant elle. Vivant. Quelque chose se brisa en Hermione et pendant un moment elle dut retenir ses larmes.

— J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, dit poliment Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique. Toujours autant de surprises à Poudlard…

Hermione cligna des yeux alors qu'il la sondait du regard : est-ce qu'il savait ?

— Vous vouliez me parler ? s'enquit le directeur.

— Je…Oui, oui ! répondit précipitamment Hermione. Je crois que…le Choixpeau Magique a fait une erreur.

Le cœur battant, elle attendit la réponse de Dumbledore.

— Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda ce dernier.

— Eh bien…, fit Hermione en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Vous savez, l'élève… Hermione Granger, je…

— Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria une voix derrière eux.

C'était le professeur Chourave qui se hâta pour arriver à leur hauteur.

— Je sais que c'est impromptu, mais Peeves est en train de terroriser les Serdaigle, peut-être serait-il sage de lui demander d'arrêter…

— Toutes mes excuses, je dois m'absenter, expliqua Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête, peu certaine. Etait-elle censée dormir sur ses deux oreilles ? Soupirant, elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite avant de foncer au bureau de Dumbledore. Devant la gargouille en pierre, elle hésita :

— Suçacides ? tenta-t-elle.

Aucune réaction.

— Fiwizzbiz ?

Rien.

— Eclair du chocolat ? Tarte à la mélasse ? Non… attends…

Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait pris au dessert ce soir ? Il y avait une tarte aux pommes, des éclairs au chocolat, des bonbons à la menthe, des beignets, des…

— Gâteaux de riz ?

A ses mots, la gargouille de pierre fit un pas sur le côté. Le cœur battant, Hermione fonça et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre pour arriver dans le bureau désert de Dumbledore. Le Choixpeau Magique était à sa place, fraîchement déposée par le professeur McGonagall. Hermione s'y approcha craintivement, hésitant à l'appeler. Mais la large fissure s'ouvrit en grand, lâchant d'une voix gutturale un :

— Ah, voilà une visite attendue… Hermione Granger.

— Vous…vous me connaissez ? s'enquit la jeune femme, choquée.

— Bien sûr… après tout, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous sonder ce soir même. Une fille intelligente que vous êtes, je dois dire. Vous êtes certainement amenée à faire de grandes choses.

— Justement, coupa Hermione, oscillant entre l'anxiété d'être découverte et l'impatience, pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé à Serpentard ? Vous savez que j'appartiens à Gryffondor ! Vous m'avez envoyé à Gryffondor !

Elle s'arrêta, pensive.

— Est-ce que Nott aurait jeté un sort au Choixpeau ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à m'éloigner d'Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, le Choixpeau s'esclaffa.

— Ha ! Je ne suis qu'une âme. Même dans les pires moments, je n'ai pas eu à être dompté. Vous, mieux que personne, savez cela, Miss Granger. A moins que cela ne soit Neville Londubat…

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Alors…le Choixpeau savait ce qu'il allait se passer : Voldemort attaquant Poudlard…

— Vous savez que Neville va retirer l'épée quand Voldemort prendra le pouvoir…

— Ce n'est pas mon histoire, coupa le Choixpeau. Je prends les décisions pour cette réalité, pas la vôtre. Et ça, même M. Nott ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

— Nott ? Vous avez vu Nott ? demanda précipitamment Hermione. Qu'a-t-il changé ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi clairvoyant, Miss Granger. Selon ce que j'ai pu voir, beaucoup de choses étranges se sont déroulées à Poudlard depuis que M. Nott est venu nous rendre visite.

— Quelles choses ?

— Ah, je pensais que vous vous seriez retirée après ce bon repas, dit une voix sereine derrière Hermione.

Cette dernière sursauta et fit volte-face. Albus Dumbledore la regardait, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

— Profe…Albus, je…je vous cherchais, balbutia Hermione.

— Ah…oui, l'histoire du Choixpeau, n'est-ce pas ? De son erreur, si je me souviens bien.

Hermione serra les poings.

— Je lui ai dit, répondit le Choixpeau. Que pour ce cas j'ai l'intime conviction que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur.

La professeure de divination inspira profondément. Elle paraissait déjà suspecte, mais brûlait d'envie de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…

— Bonne nuit, Albus, conclut-elle d'un ton crispé.

Le directeur hocha la tête quand elle passa à côté de lui.

.

.

.

— Flint ne fait pas son rôle, se plaignit Gemma Farley, la préfète de Serpentard.

Malefoy secoua la tête. De ses sept années à Poudlard, il savait que tous les garçons qui avaient été préfets de Serpentards n'assumaient pas leurs responsabilités et n'utilisaient leur pouvoir que pour asseoir leur autorité sur les plus jeunes.

En parlant de plus jeune…

— C'est vrai, insista la petite Hermione, en levant le menton bien haut pour croiser le regard du Malefoy adulte. Les deux préfets ont pour rôle d'accompagner les élèves de première année au dortoir après la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

A ses mots, les Serpentards plus grands se mirent à ricaner. Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant à l'attention de la petite fille devant lui, qui attendait visiblement qu'il fasse quelque chose avec son autorité de directeur de la maison.

— Guide-les vers le dortoir, lança-t-il à l'attention de Gemma. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il en toisant Hermione, je vous conseille de ne pas faire perdre de points à la maison Serpentard dès le début. La compétition s'annonce rude cette année.

Sa réplique eut le don de faire rire les élèves de plus belle alors qu'il tournait les talons pour aller vers son bureau. Ce directeur de Serpentard faisait bien ses preuves.

.

.


	4. Chapitres première année dispo sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Deux nouveaux chapitres de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of** **Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

Vu la longueur de ces deux chapitres qui résument la première année, vous comprendrez que la suite ne va pas arriver avant plusieurs mois. Réécrire toute une année, avec TOUS les événements, c'est assez compliqué, et long à faire.  
Mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez.  
Le Dramione n'est évidemment pas très présent dans les premiers HP, surtout parce que Petit Malefoy n'en a rien à cirer de la petite Hermione (à part la taquiner et la rabaisser, bien sûr, mais vous savez ce que c'est que l'amour à 11 ans :P) et que Grande Hermione et Grand Malefoy en sont encore à recoller tous les morceaux :)  
Mais vous me connaissez, chez moi, ça évolue LENTEMENT, parce que j'ai besoin de les faire passer de la haine profonde à haine tout court, puis froideur courtoise, puis un peu de "tsundere mode", puis de l'amitié, puis de l'amour dark et pas gnangnan et plein de challenges. Enfin, voilà :P  
J'aimerais vous dire "à bientôt" mais je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas, parce qu'écrire des parties de 6000-10000 mots, mine de rien, ça prend du temps (snif !)  
Je vous embrasse et je pense à vous !  
Petite Pirate

.

Petite Pirate

.

Vous pouvez lâcher un **Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime"** de Facebook) sur AO3. V **ous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte** ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	5. Chapitres deuxième année dispo sur AO3

.

.

Hello tout le monde !

Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Effectivement, comme quoi, le confinement peut avoir de bonnes conséquences, et ces conséquences impliquent de reprendre les vieilles fanfictions !

Je vous avais dit que cette fanfiction était difficile car extrêmement longue et compliquée à mettre en place.

On se retrouve avec deux histoires à gérer en parallèle: celle d'Hermione-Drago adulte et Hermione-Drago enfant. Et quand les deux histoires s'entrecroisent, ça peut devenir un vrai cafouillis.

Je vous poste donc la deuxième année AU FUR ET A MESURE sur le site **Archive Of Our Own**.

 **Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate**

 **Pour l'instant, seuls les deux premiers chapitres de la deuxième année sont postés, le troisième est en cours de finition. La deuxième année à Poudlard devrait être complétée dans les jours qui viennent !**

Vous pouvez lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

Merci à vous tous !

.

Grosses Bises !

.

Heibi, alias Petite Pirate

.

.


End file.
